FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The subject invention is directed to a portable computer system. In particular, the subject invention relates to a portable computer system which is characterized in that the screen of the personal computer system is arranged for ease of removal and insertion into the main housing of the portable computer system. Still further, this invention directs itself to a portable computer system having a battery box which is detachably mounted to supply internal power and maintain the personal computer system of the subject invention independent of an external power source. Still further, this invention directs itself to a portable computer system including both floppy and hard disk drivers for differing applications. Additionally, this invention directs itself to a portable computer system which includes a central processing unit enclosed within a main housing having a cover with a display screen forming an inner side of the cover. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a portable computer system wherein a cover having a display screen formed on an inner side thereof is displaceable with respect to the main housing to both a closed position and an open position providing a closed contour portable computer system overall housing for hand carrying and ease of application.
Still further, the subject portable computer system provides for at least two different LCD screens for alternative application by the user in daylight or at night.
Further, the subject portable computer system includes a central processing unit which comprises a built-in floppy disk driver and a receptacle for coupling with a hard disk driver for alternative selection by the user.
The subject portable computer system includes a removable and insertable battery box mounted at the rear portion of the main portable computer system to allow the user to operationally actuate the portable computer system wholly through an internal power source.
Further, the entire portable computer system of the subject invention is contoured in a configuration of a flat case with the inner side of the cover being a display screen. When the cover is closed, the portable computer system is transformed into a flat case with a handle which allows it to be hand carried by the user.
The portable computer system of the subject invention is provided with the aforementioned battery box which is mounted in the main housing of the portable computer system by a pair of sliding block members to retain the battery box within slots formed in the main housing to prevent the battery box from being removably displaced. Further, a plurality of expansion contact points are provided for interfacing with the floppy disk driver, a printer, a modem, a video screen, and an expansion board and allows compatibility with an IBM PC/AT system. Further, the portable computer system includes a built-in spacing for mounting of RAM to expand memory capacity upward to 1.6 Mbytes. Still further, a mini-screen system is provided on the keyboard of the portable computer system to allow the user to visually note the operating condition and operating mode of the portable computer system at any time during operation.